


The Doom of Etheria

by Potion_junkie



Category: Doom (Video Games), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potion_junkie/pseuds/Potion_junkie
Summary: When Demons invade Etheria, they must ally themselves with an ancient warrior to save themselves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Doom of Etheria

It had been a little over a year since the defeat of horde prime, and the universe had been at peace for the first time in eons. Magic was slowly returning to the universe, and planet after planet were starting to recover from the imperialism of the horde. It was a time of great prosperity throughout the universe.

Catra, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. Make no mistake, she was happy that Etheira had, for the most part, recovered from the alien invasion that the planet had experienced several months ago. However, there was still work to be done, and wherever people needed help, She-Ra wasn't far behind. Catra was normally happy to join Adora on her missions to other kingdoms, however this time was sure to be extra boring, being something about negotiating trade agreements between some of Etheria`s smaller kingdoms. Knowing this, She decided to stay behind and assist Entrapta on a research expedition, hoping it would be more exciting.

She was wrong. So far the mission had been nothing but lifting equipment and listening to Entrapta`s endlessly confusing technobabble. She, Hordak, and herself were all in the back of a mobile laboratory, Wrong Hordak at the wheel, driving through the whispering woods.  _ At least Melog is here to keep me company  _ she thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts, the alien feline rubbed up against her leg, purring all the while. “We’re almost there, it should only be a few more minutes.” said Hordak in his deep, raspy voice. Oooh, I can’t wait!” Squealed Entrapta, nearly jumping out of her seat as she said so. “These readings are like nothing we’ve ever encountered! So many sixes!”. 

Eventually, they made it to their destination. It was somewhat deep in the Whispering Woods, had they walked it would have been about a day`s journey, but with the mobile lab it was only a few hours. They were to camp out here for the night, allow Entrapta and Hordak to gather the data they needed, then return to Brightmoon the next day. 

Melog had a bad feeling, and when Melog was uncomfortable, Catra was uncomfortable. There was a chill in the air, as if something unnatural was amidst. However, these kinds of feelings were common in the whispering woods, so Catra ignored it. She went to go help Wrong Hordak set up the equipment. 

Catra hadn’t changed much in the year since the invasion, at least not physically. Her hair was almost at the length it was before Horde prime`s mind control, and was far less messy as well. Her outfit had mostly stayed the same, except for the fact that she now wore shoes, which had been strange at first, but she had gotten used to them fairly quickly. Emotionally, she felt that she had definitely grown as a person in the past year. She had helped repair the damage that she had done as commander of the horde`s armies, and she had mended the relationships she damaged along the way, especially with Adora. 

Her thoughts turned towards Adora, her former partner in crime, now her partner in life. After what had happened in the Heart of Etheria, things had been slightly awkward between them for the first few months. There was much to be done after they had saved the planet, and there wasn't really time to qualify what their relationship was. After a while, they decided to start officially dating. It had been good so far, Catra could hardly remember a time in her life when she was happier. 

“HEY CATRA COME LOOK AT THIS!” yelled Entrapta, shocking Catra away from her reminiscing and almost making her drop a piece of equipment on her foot. “What is it!?” Catra yelled back, annoyed. Suddenly , she was being dragged at the waist by one of Entrapta`s pigtails. As the hair put her down, she was in awe of what she was looking at.

It was the hollowed out interior of a massive tree, with a large portion of the wood exterior stripped away, allowing them a clear view of the inside. The stench of rot and decay filled the air, threatening to make Catra`s eyes water. Several pink, flesh-like tentacles were growing out of the ground, coiling around both the interior and exterior of the now dead tree. Inside of the hollow, at the center of the tree, was a disgusting pink growth, seemingly made of the same substance as the tentacles. It formed a shape not unlike a gaping maw, with teeth pointing upward as if to devour the sky, and a single yellow eye, pulsing with malice.

“What  _ is _ that thing?” Catra exclaimed in disgust, contemplating whether or not to run. “I have NO IDEA!” yelled Entrapa, her eyes growing in excitement, “we’ve never seen anything like this! I never dreamed that the source of the energy readings would be organic in nature!” She ran towards the growth, seemingly to take a sample, until Catra stopped her by grabbing the back of her overalls. “Wait, this is what we`ve been looking for?” Catra asked, visibly uncomfortable, “Entrapta, I don't know if we should-” she was cut off suddenly by a loud beating noise, as if she could hear her own heartbeat. She looked over to the growth, and saw what appeared to be the eye pulsing with malice. Red lines formed along the disgusting thing, like veins on a heart. The beating got louder and faster, and Entrapta`s equipment started to quickly beat as it detected the signal becoming stronger.

A portal opened above the growth, a swirling red mass of energy with a black center. “We need to get out of here.” Catra decided. She mentally commanded Melog, who made the five of them invisible. They all ran behind the large mobile lab, providing them cover from whatever was coming.

The portal grew until it was large enough to reach the ground, and wide enough to obscure the view of the tree behind it. Out of the portal stepped a tall figure, taller than any humanoid Catra had ever seen before. It’s skin was a disgusting shade of orange, with long, gangly arms that ended in clawed, three fingered hands. Behind the alien came two other creatures, both of them identical to each other. They were shorter than the first creature, though they were still very large in their own right. Their bodies were muscular, with white and purple skin.

Catra peered out from behind the mobile lab, trying to decide what to. “We need to get out of here.” she said authoritatively. “Why?” asked Entrapta, “maybe they’re friendly.”. As she finished that sentence, they heard a strange crackling sound coming from the tall creature. Its hand was covered in fire, and its gaze was turned to the laboratory. It raised its arm, and motioned to throw it. As it did so, a wave of fire rose up from the ground towards the lab, growing as it went. When it finally hit them, it caused a massive explosion that threw them backwards.

“Ugh, it's official, they’re not friendly.” catra moaned as she picked herself up from the explosion. “We need to get out of here” she said as she looked around for the rest of the group. She saw entrapta lying unconscious not too far from where she was, melog was right next to her, and Hordak and Wrong Hordak were dusting themselves off a ways away. As catra took stock of her surroundings, she realised something.

They were visible again. The explosion had interrupted Melog’s camouflage, allowing the strange creatures to see them. In fact, one of the smaller creatures was slowly approaching Wrong Hordak. She leapt forward as fast as she could, swinging her claws with reckless abandon. Her nails rakked against the monster’s skin, drawing a hideous green substance which she assumed was blood. Still, the beast was undeterred. It grabbed Catra and flung her with considerable might into a nearby tree. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of the horrible creature stampeding towards her. She couldn't move, her body was paralysed with fear, unable to do anything about the beast that was about to kill her. 

Luckily, she wasn’t alone, Melog had grown to twice her usual size and pounced on the monster, tearing it apart with her fearsome claws. Melog then ran over to catra and started to sniff her, making sure that she was alright. “Good job, Melog.” said catra tenderly, caressing the alien cat under the chin. “We need to get out of here, take the others and go, I'll try to hold them off”. Melog whimpered in protest, not wanting to leave her partner behind. “It's fine, I'll be alright”. Melog nodded, and ran towards the others, turning them invisible as she ran.

Catra got up, brushing off the dust as she did so. She was still in pain from the blow she received earlier, but she was otherwise fine. The taller monster once again did the fire magic, making a wave of fire rush towards Catra. She leaped over it, coming down on the evil thing with considerable force. But when she was about to land on it, the creature turned into a red light and teleported behind her. As she looked around for it, it grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air, strangling her as it did so. She gazed into its soulless black eyes, and in them she saw a cruelty beyond imagining. She thought of adora, and all the great times they had together, she thought of Glimmer, and how close they had grown over the past year. She thought of all her friends desperately trying to hang on to consciousness. But her efforts were in vain, and she went limp as she blacked out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big story on this site, I hope you enjoyed it. constructive criticism is welcome. I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday, but I make no promises, however i am motivated by positive feedback.


End file.
